Beatuy & Beast (Bleach version)
by Sofiasmiles
Summary: Title says all karin/ hitsugaya
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and The beast (Bleach)

**-Well hello this is my version of beauty and beast, it has my own little twist , it doesn't follow the movie in all the parts , but hello it's my story so anyway enjoy by story and leave reviews which be helpful.-**

_In a far way land there was a castle it was ruled but a handsome prince with beautiful blue green eyes and silver hair. But the prince was cold , selfish and un-kind , One day a young man with red hair and tattoos offered him diamond with a stone inside. But disgusted by appearance the prince sent him away the young warned him not to judge by looks. But the prince sent him away, and then the young man changed into a witch and saw he had no love in his heart. So as pusmient she turned him into a monster and placed a curse on him and his castle. The diamond she had offered was truly rare the diamond would turn smaller and smaller until it reached the stone. The witch told him he had 5 years before the diamond would no more but a stone, if he could love another and earn her love in return by time the diamond was no more than the curse would be broken if not he would remain a monster forever. As the years passed he fell into depression for who love a monster._

"**Ichigo is this story true is there really monster in that castle" asked 14 year old Karin "Of course not its story after all now go to sleep" just a story thought Karin but somehow her head told her otherwise .**

**4 years later **

**Today would mark the fourth year since her brother death; she never wanted to admit that she missed him. And that she missed him telling bed time stories she stayed strong for twin sister and father they were all she had left. Karin got up from her bed and tied her long raven hair and put her jeans and t-shirt on. She hated wearing those stupid dresses all the women were forced to wear so she dressed in guys clothes. She walked out of her room and saw her father covered in oil and her twin sister Yuzu in the kitchen. Karin never hated her life but she didn't like it her sister barley left the kitchen according to her it was a women's place. And her father rarely came out of workplace since the loss of our mother then our brother his son her was never the same. I grabbed my shoes and walked out the house it's not like anyone would notice, I made my way to the village where my strange day always began. I made my way to the flower shop and ignored the whisper from the villagers. I entered the shop and saw the shop keeper Rukia "Good morning Karin flowers for **_his _**grave?" I nodded my head she was dating my brother before he passed away we seemed to be the only people so still seemed to carry him in our hearts. "I miss him you know " Karin pulled her into a hug "I miss him too want to come to his grave with me?" . She pulled out of the hug with tears in her eyes "No, but you and give him this flowers I put a rose in there just for a change. I toke the flowers and left the shop and headed to his grave only to stopped by the most annoying man in this planet "What do you want azien?" He toke the flowers and tossed them away "Why do you always put flowers on his grave but you never get some for me?". I walked away from him and went to pick put the flowers but for course he stepped in front of me "Because I like my brother un-like you so leave me alone, why don't you go check orihime out I hear she has a thing for you". His widen in shock and again I tried to get the flowers once I had them I ran to**_ his_** grave. I entered the grave yard and looked for my brothers tomb stone. I laid the flowers down and sat on the ground "I miss you the family hasn't been the same I wish you were here brother" I got up and made my way back home and saw a note on front door **

'**Dear Karin,**

**Yuzu is staying at a friend's house out of town, I have headed to a fair I'll be back in weeks time please fair well**

**, Love father'**

**Of course no one wanted to be home, I sat on the sofa and pulled my knees to chest and cried; you can only strong for so long. It wasn't long before I drifted to sleep but the sound of panicked horse woke me up. I walked out of my house and saw our family house scared and my father's cape was on its back where was my father? I grabbed the cape and put it on "Philip take me to him please" oh father I hope your okay. After entering a deep forest, my nerves picked up I saw glowing eyes and the cracking branches made me jump every time. Soon enough wolves blocked my path but in matter of seconds there 6 wolves around me, Philip tried to fight then but they kept coming at us. I jumped off the horse and grabbed it rains and set him off and ran through the wood till I fell in front of a huge gate. I looked behind me saw the wolves getting closer I pulled the gate and to my luck it opened I rushed in and slammed it close and ran away from it and saw a huge castle I ran too and saw my father's hat at the door "Dad…" I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I pushed the door and again to my luck the door opened. I walked inside their were paintings and a grand stairs case this indeed was a castle. I walked around but saw no one "Hello I'm looking my dad" but still no answer instead of just standing there I walked around looking for my father. I was about to call out again when a girl with brown hair pulled my cape "a-are you l-looking for your f-father?" I nodded and she pulled me down the stairs and opened a door and then another flight of stairs. Then I started to see cells then in the back wall chained to a wall was my father. "Dad oh my god are you okay?" he opened his eyes and looked at me with fear "Karin leave this place and never return forget about me and leave" I blinked with shock I knew father was crazy but this was insane "No way I'm getting you out of here" then there was a blast of wind that little light there was blew out. "Who's there?" the person voice ice cold and hard "My name is Karin I'm here to get my father" something walked closer to me "And why should I do that he's my prisoner" I walked closer to voice and could barely see the person "Look pal I don't care who you are but my father has done nothing to be like this so please let him go". "No can do, unless you take his place but doubt it- ""I'll do it but do me a favor and come to light" the person came to the light but he was nothing like I expect at all.**

**A/n **

**Well here is my 2****nd**** piece of work I've been working on this one for a while, please review and let me know what you think **

**Love , Catherine xoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It wasn't a person, well he was a person but not normal his skin looked like ice it was white like snow and he had some horns on his head. When I looked closer I saw he was hidding some wings but not normal wing , wings made out of ice I didn't understand how this was real. "If I stay you will let go?" He stepped back in the door "Yes but you must stay here forever" I thought for a minute giving up yuzu and father but what life did I have back there anyway "You have my word no let him go" he moved around me I heard the sound of the chains begin un-done. "Karin stop this I lived my life take the deal back" I turned away I couldn't meet his eyes "I'm sorry father please live well goodbye". I knew why he was hurting he lost a son and now a daughter, I looked around but didn't see my father or the beast. I fell to floor what had I done I had given my life up , I just hope I made the right choice. After a while with silence I heard footsteps and then he appeared "I'll show you to your room" I looked at him in disbelief "You wanna stay up here?" I shook my head and followed him. When we got out of the god awful place we walked up a another level of stairs he stopped in front of a huge set of doors "this is your room you may roam the castle but the west wing if off limits if you require anything the servants will serve you ". When he closed the doors I jumped in the bed and cried, I leave my village to save my father and I end up with a beast life was just peachy. I don't know how long I kept crying but when I heard a knock on the door I pulled myself "Hello miss my name is Renji I'm a butler here, I was told to tell you that dinner is ready if you want to join." Well I was hungry I might as well "But I have nothing to wear " he chuckled "Don't worry Matsumoto" and in the blink of an eye a large women with orange hair and boobs bigger then orihime I didn't think it was possible "Matsumoto get her dresses for dinner please" she nodded and closed the door. "Well let's see what we can dress you in …ahh here we are this will be perfect" she handed me a mid-high dress in aquamarine blue my favorite color , I kept staring at the dress instead of putting it on "Um are you going to try it on" I nodded and went to bathroom , I put the dress on and it seemed more beautiful than I thought. When I came out mastumoto was holding a pair of black flats I ran to her and put them on "Thank you for the dress it's wonderful "she nodded and toke me down to first floor. After many turns we entered a large door and once in there was a huge table it was filled with so much how one person can eat so much. I looked around and saw what I was looking for well to be more precise it _who _I was looking for. I sat at the huge table and started to dig in and mother of god I have never tasted something so good. When I finally finished stuffing I looked up at the and saw him staring at me "Well since I'll be staying here I'm going to ask some questions" he didn't say nothing but instead he shrugged what a jerk. "Okay first question, what's your name?" "Next question" was he for real he won't tell me his name I was right he is a jerk. "Please tell me your name" "Yours first" A small smiled played on lips "My name is Karin and yours?" "None of your concern, now next question if you have any". I clenched my fist under the table but kept a smile on face this guy is really type 3 stubborn jerk. "Fine, what are you doing here anyway and why do you look the way that you look?" "Still none of your concern, now please excuse me I'm going to my room" "w-wait you didn't answer a single question y-you jerk." I got up from the table and ran up the stairs hopping my room would be near. He looks like a snow man what a shocker his personally matches, mean there really nothing good about him at all. But he does have those teal green eyes and that perfect skin ….oh my god what I'm thinking can I really like this stubborn jerk?! No for course I don't right now all I need is a bath and head, after that outburst I need to relax and what better way than in castle. But I really do wonder what that jerks name is really is.

a/n

Well thank you all for the reviews they really mean a lot to me, if anybody was reading my other story it was taken down I'm very sorry. Here is the link to Karin's dress

?route=product/product&product_id=2326

Love , Catherine xoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Take any chance, drop any fear'

-Unknown-

I was upset, no I was angry I asked some simple question and he can't even answer them what a jerk, no he's worse than a jerk he's an asshole. I mean come one I asked what his name was and he can't even tell that , they say not to judge a book by its cover but it's hard not judge him when he acts like that. I put my face in world's softest pillow "stubborn jerk" I quietly mumble hoping no one outside might have heard me. But I do wonder why looks such way but I have admit its not bad it fits his personally quite well I might say. I kept asking myself questions I might never get to answer an started falling asleep maybe tomorrow he wouldn't be so stubborn ….just maybe.

_Next day _

I felt a light breeze and sun hit my face I might say I have never slept so well even though I'm in some castle with a unknown man, besides that yea it was a great sleep I got out the bed and saw I had balcony. I walked to the balcony and saw the mountains and sun was in the right moment I've never seen something amazing. "I see you like your view" I turned around and met face "Yea it was great till someone ruined the mood". He crossed he arms and gave a look no not just any look the 'god wish I never met you' look. "How I ruin your view?" I dint want to say yes because he think I'm disgusted by him which strangely I'm not. Yet if I say no it might make angry and upset "you didn't ruin the mood you personally ruined my view, I might be able to understand more about you an why you act this way if . .me " he turned around and started walking god talk about coward "my name is Toshiro that is all you will get and don't ask any more questions Karin." Okay call creepy and bizarre but why did my heart race when he said my name I'm crazy yeah that's it. Toshiro its good name it has a certain spark to it maybe just maybe you're not a total jerk after all.

Lunch (still Karin's pov)

After my little chat, well 3 sentence conversation with toshiro, I got dressed and started to tour the castle. I mean I'm going to be living I might as well, I was about to head to the north wing when my stomach had other thoughts. I walked down to the dining hall but saw no one or food no one here heard of lunch or I'm late. "Madam are you looking for food?" I turned around and saw an old man wait that would be wrong oh who I'm kidding that guys looks like a 100 years old or older. I composed myself and nodded "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself my name is Yamamoto I' am the head chef please follow me." I simply nodded and followed him through a door …..and holy shit it was the most amazing kitchen ever not even azien's could compare. "What would you like to eat; I can make whatever you please" "Can you make me curry my sister always makes it" he nodded and started making the curry which started smell amazing.

1hours late (Don't know how long it takes to make curry)

I looked that the plate in front me it was good I didn't want to touch it never the less eat it. Oh well I started to eat the curry and dear god even yuzu's curry can't compare. "Oh my god yamamoto this amazing , but don't mind me asking what happen to toshiro sorry if I'm supposed to ask but I'm dying to know" he sat in chair near mind looked nervous. "It is really not my place but I will tell the master will never be the same" and with that he left me alone in the kitchen what does he mean, something tells me it's time to go to the west wing.

After eating I started touring the castle checking out the painting and such everything had so much detail it was amazing. I saw a door in the end of a hall way and heard noise I was tempted to see , I made my way to the door and noise got clearer it was metal against metal how odd. I opened the door and saw a man with raven hair just like Rukia how weird and Renji and they were holding swords awesome but then a round object got my eyes. "Is that soccer ball?" I partially ran to ball "Miss you like this strange game called soccer?" I nodded then Renji grabbed me by the wrist dragging out of the castle to garden "Wait here" then he ran back in castle these people are really strange. I didn't feel like standing so started kicking the ball with knees and head till sudden chill went down my spine. "You play this game as well" I turned in fear and saw snow man behind me yea that's his new nickname jerk face was to mean. "Yea what of it?" He toke the ball from me did the same moves I did but better an way cooler. "Toshiro you play soccer?" he kicked the ball to me "What do you think" he kicked the ball harder and passed to him "Let's play a game toshiro if you pass the ball by me you can ask me anything but if I pass past you answer anything I ask" "Deal" poor toshiro he doesn't know who he's messing with. We moved to a field right near the garden and with that we play. I just hope he doesn't pass the ball past me talking about my family or Ichigo will only make me upset. You better be ready toshiro and let the game begin, I want to know what you're hiding.

a/n

Well thank you to all that follow and favorite it means a lot, the idea for chapter came from and episode of bleach when he starts playing with Karin and thought why not change the game little, so I hope you will enjoy the twist the normal game of soccer

Love, Catherine & Vivi


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everybody has secrets

-Unknown-

The game had been going for around an hour and neither of us landed a goal it seem with both secrets to hide. "Is that all you have toshiro" he growled at me and kicked the ball with mega hard that it passed me, how in the world. "Since I hit the goal my first question is ….why did didn't you save yourself but toke your fathers place". I felt myself tense up to be honest I didn't know myself it was like I wanted to stay here but he wouldn't believe that. "He's my father besides someone needs to be with my sister she wouldn't make it if something happened to our father" "do you want you want to keep going or stop?" I wasn't going give up I'm going to get something out of you toshiro "No I want to keep playing". Toshiro kicked me the ball but I easily dodged and then I kicked the ball with the force I had. I was in shocked I passed the ball passed toshiro now I can him anything but there were so many questions to ask. "Well the ball passed you and my question is …. Why do you look the way you look?" He looked at me with fire in his eyes "It's a curse" and with that he spread his wings and flew back to castle. But one thing played in my mind he was cursed but who would that and with that I started walking back to the castle losing myself in thoughts. Once in the castle I went back to the room where I saw renji to my surprise he was still there. "Renji can I practice fighting with you" he looked me with shock "But you're a women you shouldn't know how to fight". Great another man who thinks I'm strange I rolled my eyes at him and lifted my fist. "Miss Karin I don't think this safe and for a lady like yourself" "Just be a man renji". Well it seemed that worked because I just had to dodge a fist he threw another fist but dodged it ease. "Oh come on renji is that all you have?" he came at me but I stopped him with my foot in face pushed my foot out the way and tried punching me again but he was off aim. After a while renji still couldn't land a single blow on my while I hit him quite a few times what can I say he was just too easy. "Wow your good where did you learn how to fight like that Miss Karin?" I felt my nerves rise up it was _**him **_who taught me "Um renji to much of a personal question but I do have something but I do have a question" "Well I can answer based on question so shoot" I walked closer to renji and sat on the floor "How come toshiro is cursed?" renji looked at me wide eyed did I say something "Miss Karin that I can't answer but I can tell you something" I nodded "toshiro's was arrogant and because of this it caused him to make a mistake which he is paying for it that is all I can tell you" I started in shock I mean it wasn't hard to believe but jeez but I just wonder what exactly happened. "Thank you renji, now if excuse me I'm going to tour castle and one more thing why can't I go to west wing?" I saw renji become stiff to the question "You must not go in there it is forbidden". I need to put my thought together so asked renji for paper and pencil to write which he happily gave me. I wrote something's down

**One –**_Toshiro is cursed_

**Two- **_The west wing is forbidden _

**Three **_– toshiro begin arrogant caused him to get cursed_

When I finished writing my list of clues so far, I started walking up the stairs to west wing toshiro was hiding something and I was going to find out what. I starting to enter the west wings hallway when fear hit me , maybe this wasn't a good idea if its forbidden it's for a reason right? But curiosity got the best of me I wanted to find out what he was he was hiding. I started walking down the hallway when I saw two huge grand door similar to the front doors of the castle. I pulled the huge handle and entered a trashed room, tables where flipped over and the only mirror in the room was punched right the middle cracking it all over. I kept walking all over the room till I stepped in some paper or something, when I picked up the strange paper I started to read what was inside. Yeah now nosy Karin but can you blame me?

**Toshiro hitsugaya, I regret to inform you that your parents a have passed this is what they left in there will- **

So that explains why he's cold to people more less he didn't have parents around him he grew by servants. I was going to keep reading when I blue light caught my eye I walked closer and closer when to view of a blue diamond, I lifted the glass case and started at the stone wanting to touch it. It was also so small it was also black inside like a stone what a strange rock. I was about to touch the diamond when a roar and gush of wind hit me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I looked up and saw toshiro flying toward me oh shit. He landed in the balcony in front of me and rushed put the glass case back on the diamond "Why did you come here?" he looked me with such anger "I wanted answers" he stepped closer to me almost like he wanted to kill me. "Do you realize what could have happened GET OUT!" Toshiro started throwing the broken pieces of furniture and throwing them and I saw that as my cue to leave. I rushed out of the room and ran down the stairs word or no word I wasn't staying here with him anymore. When I made down the stairs I could still hear toshiro roaring and throwing thing I grabbed my cape and saw a worried look on renji. I felt bad for him and mouthed him sorry and bolted out the castle. I wanted to leave so much that I didn't notice it was snowing I kept running as fast as I could in the snow but trust me it wasn't easy. I don't know how long I kept running but when I hear a howl I started to panic. I kept trying to run in the deep snow but I stopped in my tracks when I saw a wolf blocking my path. I tried walking in another way but there was a wolf then I kept trying to go different ways but they blocked by wolves. Soon the wolves were getting closer to me and panic started to hit me I fell to the floor, I should have never left toshiro.

A/n

Well there isn't much to say, but don't worry I won't leave you hanging with this a new chapter will don't on Monday. I felt I needed to put a song with this chapter do listen to song below, it goes well with the chapter

Secrets – by one republic

Love, Cather & Vivi


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

You'll be safe and sound

-Taylor swift-

a/n

**Hello i'm vivi and i'm the other half of this story sadly catherine is going to be out of town because of a family issue and cant write so she left me with the story so please and enjoy and tell me if i missed something or have an error  
thanks , Vivi  
-**

It was over my life was over I was going to die who's going to save me who even cares? I kept looking around and only saw the yellow eyes of wolves. I was just about to fall fully in the snow when a too familiar wind hit me. I looked up above me and saw toshiro above me with his wings fully out. As much as I wanted to be scared of his appearance I couldn't. Toshiro lowered him down and and handed me a hand. What would happen if I take his hand? But even with all doubt in my mind I felt i needed to be with toshiro.

I took his hand and he started pulling me up but a wolves didn't like his prey escape , a wolf launched up and clinged its claws on my left hip. I screamed in pain and tried shaking the wolf off but it only made it hold on tighter. I could feel the blood soaking my clothes and in the snow below me blood started staining the white snow. Toshiro roared in anger and the wolf seemed to have scared because he let me go but by pulling his down on my hip down to my thighs.

Even while fighting I never felt so much pain , Toshiro was flying so fast that I bet no bird could beat him. My mind started feeling dizzy and things were becoming blurry "Karin stay awake look we're almost at the castle" I could barely see the castle anymore. I felt my eyelid closing and and my body becoming numb after that I fell into black.

Few hours later

Toshiro's POV

**It was all my fault I didn't want to admit at first but I was the one who let stay with me. I didn't want to lose my temper but it just happened and because of that she could die. I tried to fly faster but the wind was was making it hard and carrying Karin only made it harder. For once in my life i felt like I had to be cursed because of me Karin the only person I probably love could die. Wait Love? could I possibly love this girl ? of course not …...I think. I landed in my balcony and rushed from my room to her room and called Unohana she was a medic that lived here in the castle i just hopped it wasn't too late to save karin.**

Karin POV

**My head throbbed in pain what the hell had happened I opened my eyes and saw i was in my room. I tried getting up by my left side it sent a shock of pain to my side I took up the blanket and saw my whole leg and hip were wrapped in bandages. Again I tried getting up but it hurt to much that I felt to the floor and winced in pain. I pushed myself up with my hands but ended up falling again but luckily on my back. "Oh my god Karin what are you doing?" I looked at mastmomo who was freaking out "I just tried getting up and can you please tell me what happened that that i'm covered in bandages" she picked me up and laid me in the bed "You were attacked by wolves and the master saved he hadn't left you side until a few minutes ago."**

Toshiro saved me from wolves but how in did that happened i mean I doubt it was in the castle . Then it came to me toshiro was angry and I left I was in the forest and then the wolves. "Is he okay he wasn't hurt was he?" I couldn't live with myself if he got hurt because of me he may have his quirks but who doesn't. "He is alright but he's resting and you should was well if you want those wounds to heal" I nodded and pulled a pillow to my chest when did my life become so complex?

Unknown

Isshin was crazy he had to me a monster in castle what a lie but what if it was true? It could make me more powerful no one would oppose me ever. But my only problem where was this monster and how do I kill it?

****

A/n  
Sorry if this isn't very long but it's the only thing Catherine had so far done , I don't know when i can update but it will be soon

, Vivi :) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Only you

-Ellie Goulding-

**-Well I hope you all liked the chapter from last time sorry if its the not same as Catherines but i have good news she says she'll be back on 21th so please bear with me. Well anyways please enjoy and let me know if i'm writing the characters right I've never watched this show so i'm clueless.-**

Karin

**It had been a week yes a week and in all that time toshiro had never come to see me or check how I'am. Renji kept telling not to worry but when someone tells you that don't you actually worry. It was sunday night and I was hoping Toshiro would just pop by but he never did and somehow that hurt my heart. Lately my heart beats when I think of Toshiro and i'm no fool to know that happens when you like someone. But I quickly crushed all hope he could like me me let alone love me somehow I wish he did.**

Toshiro

Time it was the only thing I needed but my curse is almost complete I only had about 5 days before all hope was lost. I wanted to check on Karin I couldn't face her it was my fault she left and got hurt. How could I face her I know I'm acting like a child but I couldn't help it , it was a new feeling and I hated it. Renji or matamomo would tell me how she was doing and how she would always ask about me thinking I was hurt. I wanted to make it up to Karin but how? Then it struck me the perfect idea I just hope she will like it.

Karin

**It had been another day before Toshiro finally showed his face to me , he helped me undo my bandages only too see a faint scar. He breathed a sigh of relief I guess he felt guilty for what happened "Hey just to let you know its wasnt your fault so quit being so upset with yourself" he gave me a small smile and which made my cheeks heat up a little. "Karin would like to see something since you been in bed for about a week ?" My eyes widen of course anything to get out of this room. I nodded my head and he laid a pair of pants and shirt on my bed "Get dressed and meet me outside" and with he left my room , I rushed getting dressed and left my room and found toshiro leaning on wall he let out a hand and I gladly took it ."So where are we going?" I was curious can you blame me "Nope just close your eyes and let me lead you" . And with that I shut my eyes and mouth and let him lead me to the unknown.**

I Don't know how long toshiro kept dragging me around until he stopped and let go of my hand " You can open your eyes now" I slowly opened my eyes and the what I was seeing was amazing.

We were roof of the castle looking at the sunset it was breathtaking , there was a small wind and birds heading straight in the sunset it was unreal. "You did this for me ?" he grabbed my hand and made face him "Only you" and then he gave me one of those heart warming smiles. I felt my heart speed up and then my mind came to one thing I love toshiro but does he feel the same way? We stayed in roof until the sunset was over "Did you enjoy it Karin?" "Yes it was amazing" he took me back inside but then out of the blue Toshiro collapsed in the hallway. "Toshiro !" I tried shaking him him awake but it was worthless I put my face to his chest and heard a very slow heartbeat. "Help me someone Toshiro collapsed help !"

Unknown

**"Is the plan set ?" I asked everything needed to be perfected if this plan was going to work "Yes we are just waiting for your word." I grabbed a cup and poured beer in it Karin you will soon be mine.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

No quote this time

Monster by skillet I suggest you hear the song while reading the chapter

**- Well hello again I hope you enjoyed that chapter and sorry for the cliffhanger but I started watching this show I thought if i'm going to write something might as well now what and I to say its not half bad but anyway onward with the chapter  
, Viviv -**

Karin

**I felt the tears falling I can't lose toshiro he means so much to me he can't die please he just can't , I felt a hand on my shoulder and then I blacked out. **

hour and half later

**I woke up in my room and a man with raven hair in a butler outfit was standing near the door "Who are you ?" he walked up to my bed and I saw his eyes he had the same eyes and look as rukia how odd. "My name is byakuya I'am Master Toshiro's personal and private butler I have come to inform you that Toshiro is awake and request you see him in chambers" I wasted no time getting out of my room the only problem where was Toshiro's room? "Miss if you will follow me" I nodded and followed him to most shocking place ever the west wing.**

We both went the stairs and long hallway now that I look at it all the paintings were ripped , and the mirrors were all cracked. byakuya opened the door and signaled me to get in which I took without even thinking. I walked in the dim light room and found toshiro asleep in the bed "Toshiro you called for me?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me down to him and then something unexpected he hugged me tight like I wasn't real. "I'm sorry for scaring you Karin and to apologize you can leave the castle and go home." Did I hear right he was letting me go? But he wanted to do that he would have done it back in the sunset moment. "Toshiro that is such bullshit if you wanted me to leave because of what happened you would have told me leave when you took me to the sunset so why do you really want me to leave tell me the truth" toshiro looked at me with blue green eyes and for a moment time froze. "Karin there is no reason you leave and go be with your family" anger fired deep within me how could he he give me a moment of happiness and next he collapses and tell me to leave talk about bipolar.

"Karin please just think about it , if you want to leave you may and if you want to stay you can" I stood there dumb I may have not have known him that much but he was hiding something "Toshiro your lying why do You want me to leave?" Toshiors eyes widened at the question ha I knew it "Karin I Am the master of this castle if I say you leave you leave no questions asked no leave my chambers" I was hurt how could he , if he wanted me to leave then fine I will "Very well Master I will leave but I will tell you I thought you were changing from this to something else , to put it more straightforward what happened to the toshiro that showed me the sunset and saved me from the woods what happened to him!?" And with that I ran out the room holding the tears and going to my room. The feelings that I felt were awful his words still burned in my mind maybe he never changed and it was all an act just to make a fool of me. Whatever the reason it hurt and if he wanted me gone then guess what he would be fucking happy to know I out of here.

Toshiro

**It hurt my chest it made me want to crawl in a hole and die , I didn't want to say that to her but I couldn't let her know. She was to close about finding out about the curse I had to break it off and what if she didn't break the curse could she live with me like this forever. I wouldn't do to her besides she had to back with her family god knows how much they have worried for her. Like they say 'If you love something ...let it go' I got of the bed and and went to the table with the stone and pulled out a small mirror. It wasn't just any mirror it was magical mirror , it could show me the past of anyones life "Mirror show me the past of Karin" and what I what I saw broke my heart more than it already was.**

Karin

**I asked renji to prepare me a horse and bag masatomo put some food and clothes , they both asked if me and toshiro had another fight. I said no just so they wouldn't worry but they still looked worried I tried to reassure them but it failed. After bearing everyone farewell I rode off on the horse through the woods. I looked around the forest and felt something dark and sinister but then everything faded to black just my fucking luck.**

Unknown #2

This was her the one they had paid me 6 bags of gold for her , what so good about her she wasn't even that pretty. I lifted her of the horse and put her on my shoulder and and slapped the horse goodbye. I kept walking through the woods until village came in view with the little village , and only on my mind is the gold i'm going to get paid.

a/n

So another cliffhanger , yea sorry about that but don't worry I won't leave you hangin next chapter on the 19th , feel free to guess who the unknown POVS are from and thank you to those who given Catherine's story a chance

**-Vivi :) - **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I suggest you hear mirror by lil wayne and bruno mars through the chapter

**Unknown POV will be UN-covered**

Karin  
I was really getting upset with people knocking me out like what the hell , I opened my eyes and saw I was in room but whose? I looked around and saw a man with blue hair and killer eyes "W-who are you ?" He chuckled and walked toward me " My name is grimmjow Aizen hired me to bring you back to the village for 6 bags of gold" that slimy bastard. "Why would he do that?" grimmjow shrugged "Look girl I didn't ask questions so be quiet and wait for him to get here." I got up from the bed and walked to the door "Hey-hey where are you going brat?" I smirked nothing this was going to be an easy escape "The bathroom you want to follow me?" grimmjow tensed at the comment and and shrugged letting me leave the room. I knew the door would be locked but how do I get out of here I won't go with aizen. Even with stress of getting out of here I wonder what toshiro's doing …...Oh what i'm I thinking he's probably jumping with joy because i'm gone.

Unknown (Un-covering)  
Grimmjow had just sent word that he Karin in a house and they are waiting for me soon it will fall in place. "Um Mister Aizen your horse is ready" I couldn't help but smirk at the fact that soon Karin will be my wife rather she likes it or not. People always asked why her out of everyone in the village the answer simple …..No one says no to me and gets away with it.

Toshiro  
What had I done I have sent her to her doom for begin a fool and selfish this what got me cursed in the first place , thinking of me will I ever learn? I don't know how I could help if I went to the village to see her I would get killed damn I really fucked. I looked in the mirror and saw myself then I realize love is worth the risk.

Karin  
I was getting nowhere all the windows were locked in other words I was truly trapped. I looked in a mirror in the hall and looked in the mirror I saw my life from the ups and downs , I saw my scars and how toshiro slowly healed them. I had nobody , nobody understood me like he did he didn't judge me. I started to cry why was so stupid I let my pride get me and no I lost the person that brought a ray of sunshine in my life since Ichigo. I pulled myself together I was going to get out of here and find Toshiro I needed him I loved him. A small smiled appeared in my face but soon ended when someone knocked on the door.

Grimmjow came out of the room and grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door and when he opened the door it was none other than Aizen. Why wasn't I surprised? "Wow Aizen all this trouble for little old me why ?" he looked me with disgusting amber eyes "Oh come now Karin I just want you to be mine" what a sick bastard he wanted me to marry him hell now if I marry anybody it was going to be toshiro …..Wait did I just say that well I'm whipped. " You sick bastard I rather marry a frog than you!"

He grabbed my face and made me look at his disgusting face so why not make it better , I spit at him which earned me a slap "You little bitch I was playing nice but it seems I have use force , bring Issin I would never forgive him. "Now Karin you have to choices marry me or your dad gets it"

How could he do this to me I tried to fight his hold and grimmjows but it was effortless , is this how my life is going to be ? Someone help me !

Toshiro  
"Renji get a horses and get Karin and her family here and hurry" I just hoped I wasn't too late to fix my mistakes. I walked to the table in room and saw the diamond it was almost a stone ….wait it shouldn't look like that for 2 more days "Shocking isn't it ?" I looked up and saw the witch that cursed me. "Why did curse advance?" "It means a choice must be made …...soon" and with that she disappeared into mist. What did she mean by a making a choice?

Karin  
"I will marry you but leave my family out of this" he gave me a smirked and let go of me "I knew you would say yes , now come we will marry as soon as possible." I looked at my father I saw the guilt in his eyes and I tried and gave him an okay look but truth be told I wasn't okay. I put my head down and followed Aizen into the town center but a certain red head saved my day. "Renji!" he held out his hand for me but why ? "Come on a midget waiting for you" a huge smile came to face toshiro sent him to come and get me.

I grabbed his hand and and he pulled me closer to horse when my other arm was being pulled by Aizen. "Karin if you leave you father and sister will suffer!" at that moment renji whistled and two horses appeared one with my sister and another with my father. "You were saying Aizen" I pulled my arm and hopped on horse with renji and rode back to castle but it seemed Aizen wasn't giving up.

Aizen  
That little brat thinks she can undo me ha "come on men after them don't let none of them escape!" me grimmjow and gei and other chased after them shame they were leading me right to the 'monster'. I hit my horse to go faster I could risk losing her trail this might be my chance to kill that 'monster' that holds Karin and gain total control of that village.

Karin  
This prick wasn't giving up renji tried to send him off but he was too fast and smart and so were the people following him. We came into view with the gate all three horses entered the castle property closing the gates but sadly that wasn't enough. Me , yuzu , renji and my father ran to the door which was opened by mastamomo. Once we all entered I ran to the west wing and saw toshiro sitting in the bed looking that a mirror. "Toshiro..." Before I could say anything else he got up and hugged me like that other time but this time with more feeling.

"I messed up I'm sorry" he whispered his voice sounded so broken "Hey I'm here now but we have a problem , Aizen wants to kill you and rest till he does." he pulled out of the hug and looked me with blue green eyes that made want to melt , "I know and you will not marry him I will challenge him to sword fight one round to death" I blinked in shock he couldn't do this "No you won't I can't lose you toshiro."

"Why Karin? Why can't you lose me? Look me I'm a monster I can't give you what he can a normal life" I want to tell him I love him but I couldn't risk it curse my pride and ego , so I did what I should have done long ago I slapped him. "Listen here Toshiro I may not know your story or what not but you are too important for me to lose you will not to this fight" a small smile appeared on his lips and with that he spread his wing and flew out the window Shit curse his wings.

Toshiro  
She cares for me and didn't call me monster maybe she does love me , but no matter I have do this match. I needed Karin and that Aizen dude wasnt going to stop me , I spread my wings and flew out the wing and went to the gate and 8 well built men. One was standing in front of all them with a very pissed off look "Which of you is Aizen?" that man that was in front got closer to me clearly not scared of my appearance. "That would be me and you would be the Monster that stole Karins heart from me ?" The way he made Karin sound like she was his from start gave the urge to punch him across his face "Yes and I come with a deal tomorrow at dawn we shall have a fight till the death the last man standing get Karins hand do we have a deal?" I held out my hand and firmly shook it and with that he left the gates of my castle and I turned and headed back to castle. It will end tomorrow I just hope I made the right choice in this or I'm risking my life for nothing.

A/n  
Ahh how was that a huge twist to the original story don't you think and good news that next update will be by Catherine yayay she will update on the 22nd so be ready  
- Vivi- 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Castle of glass

-Linkin park-

****

Karin  
I waited for that stupid shrimp to get back in castle and give him a piece of my mind of course I was happy he was fighting for me but , I didn't like it was to this extreme I wasn't worth his life. I walked around toshiro's room while waiting for him trying to ignore the diamond in the table. But I just wanted to see what it was mean is was glowing for god sakes a diamond doesn't glow. I walked over to the table and saw a mirror next to case it was silver and gold and had little diamonds over it. I grabbed it but strange thing I didn't see myself in the mirror I got closer to the mirror but nothing it was blank how odd. "Well this is useless why are you in toshiro's room?" I put the mirror back down and left the room since shrimp boy can't come to me.

I walked out into the hallway and saw the brown haired girl who helped me find my father , she passed by me but I still saw the tears in her eyes. I was going to run to her but by the time I collected myself I didn't know where she went. I shrugged it off and walked down the stairs and went to the training room and saw renji practicing with a huge sword. "Renji what in gods name is that?" I asked while pointing at his sword "Its a "Zabimaru also known as snake tail sword" said a cold voice. I turned behind me and saw toshiro and anger flared in me so I gave him a jab in the stomach "W-what the hell Karin." poor toshiro was crouching on floor in pain "Thats for saying yes to the fight why would you do that are you crazy!?" I screamed at toshiro forgetting that renji was in the room but right now I wanted to slap Toshiro silly for his foolishness.

Nobody's POV  
Aizen was pissed when he got to the village he went straight to his mansion and started flipping tables. It wasn't that he was he was weak but he was upset that some child challenged him for the hand of his fiancee. Just thinking about it angered him more and the more things in his mansion were destroyed. After most of his anger died down he sat in his huge chair in front of the fireplace thinking about how he was going to kill that foolish brat.

Karin  
After toshiro got up from my puch we kept arguing over this fight I didn't want him to fight I wanted him to stay safe . Stupid I know but what can say ? It was only after I told him that I didn't need saving and that he needed to stay safe in the light of castle. That when he called me a broken girl who had no one but him and that he himself didn't know why he was acting this way. I had felt so stupid that I ran from him to my room trying hard to hold the tears.

Toshiro  
I was a fool to say such things to her I was out of line to call her broken , I wanted to slap myself for that. I was going to chase after her when renji stopped me dead in my tracks "Let her be for now" I blinked at him in shock but then realized he was right she needed to calm down before I could speak to her again. I walked over to the wall in the room and picked up my sword and practiced I just pray I was doing the right choice.

The next day (Fight day)

Nobody's POV (Makes this better)

****

Both aizen and toshiro went to training area to have the fight for Karins hand , both men checked their swords and and got ready for the first round. Aizen went head on , on toshiro aizen was quick to attack but toshiro barely dodged but still got a cut on his cheek. Toshiro tried to land an attack on Aizen but he was fast he was quick on his feet in faster than toshiro. Aizen moved behind toshiro to try and land a land but failed when toshiro moved away leaving Aizen to hit the floor like a fool. The fight kept going until the first round was done both men had small cuts but no ending blow it seemed they were tied. All the sudden toshiro felt a sharp pain in his chest he felt like the ground was spinning. Toshiro tried standing up but only to fall to the ground he closed his eyes and felt to the ground.

A/n  
Ah I'm back sorry for leaving you guys hanging with this I hope Vivi was able to please you with story just a warning 3 more chapters left ah I can't wait for the ending it killing me but anyway  
review and favorite and Watch out because I will be posting something new soon enough so keep your eyes open.  
, Catherine xoxoxoox  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Between the raindrops

-Lifehouse

WARNING ! (This is only Karins POV)

**Karin  
It was the day of fight and I still in my room I didn't want to see toshiro just thinking his name brought me pain. Renji came up to my room and told me that Aizen had arrived but with him it made me want to stay here for the better. I stayed in the comfort of my bed until Renji brust in my room stating that toshiro collapsed with that I jumped of my bed not caring if I was upset at him. When I made it the fighting grounds I saw no one but Aizen and toshiro on floor and Aizen holding a knife. "NO Aizen !" I screamed that the top of my lungs but it was too late the knife made contact with toshiro's body. I ran to toshiro's with renji the blood was pouring out from his chest renji covered the wound and ran with toshiro to the castle. I saw toshiro's sword and picked it up without Aizen noticing me . "It seems your knight has fallen now come we have a wedding to prepare" I turned around and ran to him with the sword in my hand sticking straight in his heart. "Go to hell you sick bastard"**

Aizen fell limp on the floor and to finish the job I cut his head off my hands were covered in his blood but somehow I didn't pity him. When my mind came back I ran to the castle , I ran to the west wing and found Toshiro on bed with a women sewing his wound. "How is he ?" I was so worried what if she couldn't save him? " I don't know hes bleed a lot and his heart was cut open a bit he might not make it." My body froze it what if he couldn't make it? I walked to his balcony and let the tears drop. I felt a soon warmth behind me and saw the strange diamond glowing I got closer to the diamond and saw it almost a black stone it only had a speak of shine left I kept staring when the women touched my shoulder "I'm sorry it too late to save him"

I ran to the bed and saw toshiro figure there pale and broken "You can't die on me you shrimp please I...I love you" I put my head on his chest letting the tears drop I kept crying when I felt a small heartbeat. I moved my head and saw his chest rising then a bright light filled the room and the most amazing thing happened. Toshiro's body was in the air glowing his wings were disappearing his skin was was getting a cream color and claws were gone too so was his tail. His body was slowly falling down until his body was on floor then the body started to move until it was standing up and facing me. "K-karin?" I looked into the figures eyes they were the same has Toshiro's it was him I ran to him and and pounced on him knocking both of down. I saw him smiling bellow me so I did the one thing I should have done a long time ago. I put my lips on his lightly then slowly he started to kiss me back I was to deepen the kiss when fireworks burst in the sky. I got up from toshiro and walked outside to his balcony and everything was changing the castle was no longer black it was cream white, the garden had flowers in bright colors it was unbelievable. A pair of hands wrapped around my waist and head was on my shoulder "Thank you" it was too easy to guess who it was but why did he thank me? I turned around to meet his eyes "I don't know why you thank me but how about you shut your mouth and kiss me"

He rolled his eyes and kissed me and it was way better then the first this was with more passion and love. I broke the kiss and whispered in ears the only thing I was thinking , he looked at me in shock and pulled my out of the room. He dragged me all over the castle until we reached the now colorful garden he shook his head a little and grabbed me by the waist and started to move. I started to move my feet and followed him and then music started playing and I put my arms around his neck "Well aren't you full of surprises toshiro?" he gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen and I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes and listened to the music and toshiro's steady heartbeat.

5 Months later ( Karins is saying the story :P)  
Life was great after I killed aizen and saved Toshiro I still don't how but whatever , we found my father and yuzu in the woods and Toshiro is letting them stay in castle with me and guess what rukia too. The most insane thing since me Toshiro was the rukia was the sister-in law with byakuya his be-late wife had a sister that was kidnapped and never heard of again and now there with each other. As for me and Toshiro things are fine we have are fights here and there but Renji always makes him apologize to me. Renji and byakuya seems to be getting cozy byakuya don't ask but besides that life has never been better.

A/n  
This not the end there are still two more chapters!  
Love , Catherine xoxoxo 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

This one is for you and me living out our dreams

-Bruno mars-

****

Toshiro  
it has been almost a year since Karin saved me since then she and her family have been living with me in the castle. Me and Karin have been going steady but thanks to renji I have one thought he asked me if I wanted to …... marry Karin. I walked around the room for awhile until I made my mind she was my one and only. I walked out of my room and rushed to Karin's room with a super plan , without knocking I entered her room only to see her laying in her bed reading a book. "Hey shrimp" "Meet me garden in 5 hours " and with that I left her room and ran to momo who knew a thing or two about jewels.

When I arrived at momos room or workshop as I like to think of it I walked in her room and found her at her table inspecting diamonds. "Momo can you help me?" She jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around forgetting she had the eyescope in her face. "What can I help you with master?" I walked over to her table and looked over all the diamonds on the table then I saw sapphire diamond and it blew me away this was the one. "Momo can you make a ring with this diamond in 5 hours or less?" she got up from her chair and walked up to me "Yes master leave it up to me but just asking are planning on doing what I think your thinking?" I put my hand on her shoulder "yep" and with that I left the room/ workshop to give renji an the rest of the staff orders on the plans.

5 hours later (Karin)  
I was excited its the first time since that day since toshiro dose one of his surprises but this one had to be special if he needs 5 hours. Mastamo came in with a sapphire blue semi-long dress with silver beads with was just gorgeous. I went to the bathroom and slipped the dress on and then left the bathroom where mastamo did my hair looked nothing like myself but this time I was okay with it. After mastamo left renji came in with some white flats and with that we handed me out a his hand and guided me through the castle to garden the sight was just amazing. There were lights in the trees and they had the water fountain turned on with lights which made it look unbelievable. When we reached the end f the garden there was a huge field of flowers and there seemed to be lights all over the flowers. I walked in the field and in the middle was toshiro in a suit looking up that the sky. "Toshiro as much as I like this effort why did you do it?" he grabbed me and put me right front of him "Because I love you and-" and then he got on one knee and oh my god was he going to?

"Karin you saved my life you gave me a reason to live and no matter how mean and selfish I was you stayed , you showed me happiness I haven't felt in a long time. For that will you marry me and share that happiness with me until we shall live?" I felt the tears coming "You are selfish and rude and a midget but yes I will you hobbit" he shrugged his head and pulled out a silver ring band with a blue diamond the color of my dress this boy was full of surprises. I put out my hand and he put the ring on my ring finger and got up from the ground and pulled my arm until our bodies were touching. Soon our lips connected and then another set of fireworks broke out but this time we both ignored it this kiss was too good to let go. "When do you want the wedding?" he whispered "Whenever you please" and with that I pulled him back to my lonely lips.

6 months at the wedding (Karin)

**I was nervous I felt the sweat was rolling down my face but arm wrapped around my hand "Calm down Karin are you ready" I looked at my dad and nodded and then the doors opened and red carpet was set out and then I saw toshiro standing at the altar giving me a resharing smile I made my first step soon enough I was standing right next to him hearing the pastor saying the vows. "Now do you Karin take Toshiro to be lawful wedded husband as long as both shall live in sicken and in health?" "Yes" the pastor turned and faced toshiro but before he could speak toshiro blurted "Yes!." The pastor cleared his his throat "You may now kiss the bride" without thinking I pounced on toshiro and put my lips on his soon enough it turned to a pure make out session in front of friends and family lets just say it was wedding to remember. And from here on we will live together with all the love from our friends and family. This was my happily ever after it had it moments but nothing is perfect.  
**

-Fin-

****

-Wow that took me quite a while to write sorry for not updating but school was demanding my attention but beware there is still one more chapter to go hahahaha. I will post it tomorrow if I have time but anyways thank you to all the people who gave this a chance and reviewed it means a lot and as I said a new story is going to posted to so look out.

, Love Catherine & Vivi 


	12. Chapter 12 -Final-

Chapter 12 - Final

-My happy ending-

I woke up in the middle of night because of Nel , for the past month all she wake for no reason but I don't mind. I walk over to her room and see her with tears in her eyes sitting in her bed "Nel what's wrong?" I sit down on bed with her "I had a nightmare will you tell me the story of beauty and beast again to go to sleep?" I laid her down in her bed and wrapped her in her covers and sat down and started the story

**Once upon a time there was a prince but he was mean and rude and because of that he cursed and lived a long time as a monster. Not very far away was a young a girl he felt like she didn't belong and when her father left to go to a fair but never made it the girl left to find her father and it lead her to castle of prince. After she saved her father by taking her place she befriended the monster and she slowly grew to love him as also grew to love her as well. But a big bad guy named Aizen didn't want the prince to be with the girl so challenged the monster to fight after winning the match the girl told the prince how much she loved him and he also told her he loved her and because of that they broke the curse and then they lived happily ever after.**

When I looked back at nel she was already asleep and at the doorframe was toshiro , I slowly got up from the bed trying not wake Nel up. I walked over to toshiro "You know that was crappy way of telling our story Karin" I gave him a small pouch on arm and then her grabbed me from behind as we made our way back to the room. "Thanks to you Karin we have a beautiful daughter and I also have a wonderful wife what more could I need?" I gave toshiro a peck on lips and pushed down on bed while I climbed on top of him "How about some time for you and me alone" he gave me a smirk and rest was left behind doors. This was my life and I wouldn't change it for the world I was his beauty and he was my beast and that's our story.

a/n  
and that is official end , big thanks to my co-writer vivi who came up with part and huge thanks to the people to read , followed , favorite and reviewed hope you enjoyed it 


End file.
